you never know
by grimdemon
Summary: somme one is in love with jinx


You never know...  
It had been a long tiring day at work, and Blackfire was dirty and tired. the former space girl had managed to work out a parole deal of sorts with the titans where they had helped her get a house on earth, and find a job. As long as she stayed out of any sort of crime, she was fully allowed to live on earth.  
She was truly thankful to them for the chance, and had made the most of it, getting a job unloading ships down at the docks, where her powers made her pretty useful.  
right now she was striping off her dirty clothes, and floated towards her bathroom, Starting up a nice hot shower. the only thing to complain so far, was how hard it was to find a mate on this damn planet. the thing that kept messing her up was the fact that she tended to baby her lovers.. do little things for them that they could do themselves. it came to a head when in the heat of the moment with Aqualad, she had pulled out a bag of diapers and tried to diaper him. he had flipped out, agreed to kept her dirty little secret and then took off.  
Stepping into the shower now, the hot water slicing the dirt and grime off of her as she let out a little bit of a moan. after a hards days work, and on a windy day like this with water bing flung upon her by the winds, nothing felt better than a nice hot shower.  
As she began to scrub her hair, she thought back to her discovery on the Internet not too long ago. she had toyed around with all of the AB/DL sites before, but having downloaded MSN massager, She had decided to try talking to a few of these online baby's, and found most of them just to be pretenders, and not what she was looking for.  
it was a big surprise to her, that she found the perfect baby in anther girl. Blackfire was bisexual of course, but she had always thought her chances of finding a good baby would of been a boy. so now, just about every night she talked to Karma1313, aka, her baby Jenny.  
"Speaking of which, she must be going mad for her mommy Kory."  
Sure, she felt bad about lying about her name to her baby, but she was scared that jenny would get scared away from her otherwise.

In her tiny apartment across town, Jinx sat down in front of her semi new computer, and crossed her arms pouting. she had taken off from her job at 'John's Fetish world' shop, just so she could get a chance to start talking to her online mommy now.  
she was in her usual role playing attire. a pacifier hung around her neck, while her cute pink top failed to cover the thick white diaper she wore.  
she smiled slightly, thinking of how she had convinced the owner John to bring in thick fetish diapers, and various other AB things, telling him that they would sell. she had been right about that, but for the most part, by him getting the items in there, she could pick out what she wanted with her 50 discount.  
Looking over, she eyed her ruffled pink plastic panties but they got a too warm for her a little too quick. sides, mommy liked to tell her to put them on or take them off..  
"C'mon mommy Kory...Come online..." Jinx whined at the computer.  
sure, she didn't like lying to her mommy about her name, but she was scared of her mommy not wanting anything to do with her if she knew who she really was.  
"at least she accepts big baby's like me...not like that asshole kid flash.." She said with a slight sniffle.  
Remembering what had happen always upset Jinx. it had been three months ago.  
Her and the fastest boy alive had been going out for a while and each of them decided to let the other in on all of their secrets, and they each promised to still love each other afterwards.  
It started simple enough, revealing parents and teachers...then moved into a area that made Jinx feel extermly nervous.  
"Well, I have a slight problem with only having sex with one girl...You're the only one i love, but i need to plow other girls..." Kid flash said with a blush.  
Jinx had been slightly mad with him, but forced a smile and nodded.  
"Well, i suppose i could put up with that if you can put up with my little kink..."  
she had gone on to explain to him and her being a Teen baby how she liked to act exactly like a baby, including using the diapers she wore for their intended purpose. His face slowly went from a amused, to a shocked, to a disgusted look. in a flurry of movement, he was up and gone from his t-shirt and shorts back into his uniform.  
"Thats disgusting!" he said with a scowl. "How can you stand to sit in your own waste?"  
"Theirs more too it than that!" Jinx had said, gulping as she stood up. "There's the simple joy of being taken cared of and having someone love you like that..."  
Kid flash had shaken his head and started to back away from her.  
"Jinx..I think we made a mistake.." He started.  
"You said whatever we told each other wouldn't matter, that we'd stay together!" Jinx said, a look of worry coming to her face.  
"Well when i said that, i mostly wanted you to accept me fucking tons of other girls...i never thought you were a freak!" He shot back, a angry look on his face.  
"I'm not a fucking freak you asshole!" Jinx shouted back. "Lots of people have this fetish too! I thought you would understand this and still love me!"  
"Love you? you're a sick pervert who gets off shiting yourself. good luck finding someone as twisted as you!"  
in a instant, he was gone, leaving Jinx alone in her living room, tears going down her face.  
Jinx wiped away the tears from her eyes, coming back out of memory lane as her mommy finally signed on.

LovingMommy: Hello baby girl. hows my little jenny today? Reaches down and pets your head  
Karma1313: Hewwo mama. mes good. mews and holds up arms  
LovingMommy: smiles and lifts into my lap So how was work little one?  
Karma1313: Fun Johnny bent over today to pick up a box and his gurlfriend Jessie came up from behind with a dildo. giggles  
Lovingmommy: frowns I still don't think my wittle baby should be working in a shop like that...  
Karma1313: Aw mommy, not this again. i told you, this was the only job i could find and i need to pay my rent somehow.  
LovingMommy: well, i suppose... Hey, what are you doing tomorrow? evil grin  
Karma1313: Nothing much. I have tomorrow off from work. why? Wanna set up a time to pway? giggles and snuggles into you  
LovingMommy: smiles and pets You could say that...I was thinking...since i have tomorrow off too...Does my baby girl wanna meet her mommy in RL?

Jinx stared at the computer in shock, and blinked her eyes serval time and then rubbed them, not believing what she was reading.

Lovingmommy: Hello? still there?...i wasn't being too forward was I?  
Karma1313:...I'm...I'm just shocked...I can barely type...I...I...never thought you'd ask me that...  
Lovingmommy: I'm sorry...I thought you wanted to do this in real life...  
Karma1313: Nonononono! I wanna do this in real life!  
Karma1313: I just never thought you wanted to!  
Lovingmommy: So does that mean?...  
Karma1313: what time do you wanna meet mommy Kory?

Blackfire sat back from her computer and gave a lions grin.  
"Oh, you're so mine now baby girl." she said with a laugh.

Lovingmommy: You know the Micky d's down by the dock?  
Karma1313: the one that always smell like fish? ()  
Lovingmommy: It does not...and it's my favorite place to eat...Meet me there at noon, wearing something approeite and we'll have lunch and party on. I'll be wearing a black leather skirt and a white blouse and be wearing a pink rose.  
Karma1313:...I'll wear a pink pacifier around my neck.  
Lovingmommy: Guess I'll see you then. mommy has to go and pick up a few things now. but before i go, Is my little one diapered like she should be? stern look  
Karma1313: giggles of course mommy! mes a good gurl.  
Lovingmommy: are you wearing you're cute pink panties?  
Karma1313:...No...  
Lovingmommy:...You still have those laxative little girl? smirks  
Karma1313: Yesh mommy...why? tilts head  
Lovingmommy:Go and take three of them, then put your panties on. I want you to watch those care bears tapes I told you to get. and don't change yourself until you've watched all 10 of the tapes...smirks  
Karma1313:..Gulps otay mommy...

Blackfire sighed off and began to get everything ready for the next day. She would know if Jen kept her word because she would have the start of a diaper rash.  
Blackfire took out a micro computer, saved from the ship that had brought her to earth and began to fiddle with it. Blackfire was able to tell well enough what kind of life her baby was living by the fact that Jenny was mostly living just for the moments spent with Blackfire online.  
Blackfire had every intention of making her baby's life better starting tomorrow. the first step would be getting ahold of Jenny's purse. Once she had that, her I.D. would allow Blackfire to hacked into all of her stuff, and well...that was a thought for tomorrow.

A few hours later Jinx was whimpering as she sat in front of her TV, watching the last bit of care bears, plugging her nose.  
she truly stunk, her diapers bulging with poop. as the movie finally ended Jinx waddled towards her stash of diapers and wished that she had some air fresher as she couldn't open up her window, she was on the ground floor.

The sun set, and then the moon came. for two girls, one in a large queen sized bed that was like sleeping on a cloud, and the other on a hard single bed that was like sleeping on the floor, the night couldn't go any slower. neither really knew who they were going to meet, and what their lover would look like. neither knew if this would end well. but both were willing to give it a shot if it meant finding that someone special lacking from their life.  
Both barely managed a few hours of sleep and were yawning as they got dressed.  
Blackfire was dressed as promised in her leather, and took care to pin the rose on her shirt and then brushed her hair back into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. she took a normal looking book bag and filled with with some of the items she had gotten for her baby to be and took off, going early to try and stop her Jen.  
Jinx thought long and hard on what to wear. did Mommy Kory want her to go out in diapers? seemed a tad risky... though they had role played her being taken out in public in diapers before...  
"...Maybe...Maybe it's a test...to see if I can separate the fantasy from the...Oh bloody head, I'll flip a coin."  
She took out a dime and flipped it, deciding that if it was heads, she'd be diapered, if it was tails, she'd go in normal clothes.  
the coin came up tails and Jinx went and dressed herself in blue jean shorts and a black beater, hanging a pink pacifier around her neck and looking at the clock, she meeped and jumped out to catch her bus.

Blackfire was on top of a building, just on the other side of the Micky d's. She was watching carefully for somebody wearing a pink pacifier, and frowned when she saw Jinx of all people coming up with one around her neck.  
"it couldn't be..." Blackfire said slowly, trying to spot somebody else around the parking lot.  
Blackfire refused to belive that her sweet and lovable baby Jenny was really jinx and she had been lying to Blackfire about her name.  
"well...it's not like i didn't do my fair share of lying...this is going to be interesting..."

Jinx looked around nervously. so far she didn't see her Mommy anywhere and was beginning to get worried that she was being stood up.  
"damn it...I can't belive i actually thought she'd want to meet me..." Jinx sniffled, tears coming to her eyes. "she's probley at home laughing at me..."  
"actually, she's standing right behind you and is sorry for making you wait." a warm voice that sounded oddly familiar said.  
"Kory!!" Jinx yelled turning around to hug her mommy and then stopped and stared. "Blackfire?!"  
Blackfire seemed to do a bit of a sweat-drop and rubbed the back of her head.  
"well it looks like you're not the only one who lied about her name...Though I swear everything else i said was true." Blackfire said with a smile and held open her arms.  
Jinx stared for but a second then wrapped herself around Blackfire, giggling.

They were about halfway though with their meal, Blackfire having a 20 piece nugget meal and a big Mac meal while Jinx had a deli sandwich, when a blushing jinx asked to be excused from their talk of past crimes and other such stories.  
"why? are you about to leak?" Blackfire asked eyeing Jinx's ass. "Those must be thin diapers not to show under your jeans..."  
Blackfire talked at normal tone and drew the attention of a table of nearby teens who snickered.  
"I...Um..." a blushing jinx tried to explain. "Mommy..." more snickers from the kids. " I wasn't sure about...wearing out in public...sorry..." Jinx said, hanging her head.  
"It's quite all right. I thought you might be scared to and came prepared." she said patting her book bag. "However..." her voice rose. "If certain teenagers don't stop laughing at your expense they're going to fight out first hand why i was wanted on alpha prime..." she turned to them, her eyes glowing as the kids meeped and got out of there.  
"aww, Thankies mommy!" Jinx said with a giggle.  
"No worries little one...now come on..."  
Blackfire took Jinx's hand and lead the blushing girl to the woman's room and right into the handicap stall.  
"if anyone goes to bug us,you took a nasty bump during a fight and belive yourself to be a toddler." Blackfire said as she unbuttoned Jinx's pants.  
Jinx nodded and blinked. this all seemed so unreal. she couldn't belive she was about to be diapered by her mommy for real.  
"...Mommy...this...is..." Jinx said, leaning into Blackfire who smiled sweetly.  
"I understand little one. though i wish we we're doing this for the first time in a bathroom stall." Blackfire said with a smirk, before bring the changing table down and setting Jinx up on it, the witches lower back and bum coming off it but being kept in the air by Blackfire's supporting hands.  
Jinx's jeans were on the floor, next to the toilet and Blackfire used a small amount of star-bolt energy to slice the sides of her babies panties. with one hand Blackfire took out a diaper, setting it on the back of the toilet, and some baby powder.  
with expert ease the diaper was unfolded and set under Jinx, and the air was filled with the scent of baby powder was heavy in the air.  
Jinx's eyes were closed in bliss and the diaper was taped up.  
"there you go my sweet baby...all done..." Blackfire said, kissing Jinx's nose.  
Jinx lay there, still for a long moment before getting up and hugging Blackfire tightly and had to be pulled off  
"Ok ok...the love...I get it...now you need to stop hugging mommy if you want a skirt on...or would you rather run around in a diaper and shirt?" Blackfire said with a smirk, expecting that jinx would quiet down for the skirt.  
Jinx on the other hand, got a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Me's not know mes weally half naked, only baby...she said with a evil grin, and then started to suck on her pacifier.  
Blackfire laughed and shrugged her shoulders.  
"OK, i don't mind looking at you're cute ass..."  
she opened the stall, and Jinx practically ran out of the bathroom, giggled and gurgling around her paci in baby talk. Blackfire took Jinx into the play room they had in the place, and Jinx crawled right in and started to play with other kids, a five year old taking charge and leading the other kids around as Blackfire when to get heir things.  
"Okay you guys! you all listen to me cause I'm the big kid!"  
"wat bout her? she bigger..." a little boy said.  
"yea, but she in diapers so she a baby...now come on..."  
Jinx blushed slightly, but crawled alone with the other kids...

Blackfire, was going though Jinx's purse, and with in moments had all the info she needed. it was fed into her micro computer, and within moments, all of Jinx's things were being moved into Blackfire's house, Jinx was no longer employed, and Her apartment was up for rent.  
"You really are my baby now..." Blackfire said with a smile.

The two would go out, and send the afternoon in the city, Blackfire carrying Jinx all over. the only downer of the whole trip was while they were watching Flushed away, Jinx pooped herself. not only did this bring unwelcome attention from everyone around them, due to the smell, but Jinx got all hot and bothered, and then pouty because Blackfire wouldn't let her relive herself in public, and went far too slow while cleaning Jinx for her to get her rocks off.  
Jinx was still in a 'playful' mood when they got back to Blackfire's and was licking and sucking on her mummy's neck as they walked in and stopped.  
"Whats with the pause baby, Mommy likes it when you nibble on her..."  
"...Thats my computer...and bed..." Jinx said in a small voice, pointing to the conner of Blackfire's living room.  
"well of course. i didn't have time to get somebody to put your bed in the basement for storage, and we weren't here to re-hook up your computer..."  
"...But...why are they here?" Jinx asked, getting out of Blackfire's arms and looking at her confused.  
"Because while you were playing with the other kids, i took away your apartment, told you're work you quitand had all of you're belongs, what little you had, brought here." Blackfire said as if she was talking about what type of shampoo she used.  
"But...but...why?" Jinx asked.  
"Because I love you Jinxe...And i want you to be with me...when i wake up i wanna see you're face...when i go to bed i want you beside me..." Blackfire said coming up to jinx and pulling the girl close. "You can't tell me, that you wanted to keep living like you were...a dead end job...living for Internet chats...I won't ever leave you...and I'll take care of you...you won't always have to be a baby...but you will always be in diapers..."  
"I...I..."  
Jinx paused. what did she think of all of this? well, she was scared of course...but...she was also...  
"Mommy...I wove you!" Jinx squealed, and hugged Blackfire tightly, planting kisses all over her mummy's face.  
"I love you too..."Blackfire said, pausing to kiss Jinx deeply. "Now let's take care of that itch of your's..." she finished, scooping up her baby and heading for the bed room.

IT WAS BUT A FEW DAYS LATER

It was but a few days later. Jinx had accepted her new life with ease. it was once again morning as she woke up, sunlight playing over her face. she made a little face then sat up rubbing her eyes.  
next to her, her mommy slept still, a smile across her face.  
"I wonder if she's dreaming bout me..." Jinx said in a small voice, before sliding herself on top of her mommy, a smile on her face as she placed her face right over Blackfire's.  
Blackfire woke up with a start and meeped.  
"That is correct, it is time to get up." Jinx said with a little giggle.  
"You know, i don't know why i bother with a alarm clock." Blackfire grumbled, before pulling Jinx into a deep kiss, rolling over on her.  
"How did my sweet sweet baby sleep?"  
"Like a baby." Jinx said, licking Blackfire neck, then stopping, a strange look coming over her face.  
"Jinx? whats wrong?" Blackfire asked, sliding off of jinx.  
Instead of answering, the teen witch jumped up and waddled towards the bathroom, with Blackfire following and watching her baby hunch over the toilet and started to throw up.  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Blackfire said, zooming over and rubbing Jinx's back as she retched.  
when she was finish, Blackfire took a cold washcloth and washed Jinx's face, stopping and putting a hand to Jinx's forehead.  
"Oh my, you're burning up!" Blackfire said a look of worry on her face.  
Jinx grunted weakly, and was then scooped up. Blackfire helped jinx wash out her mouth, then flew her baby back to their bedroom, tucking her back into bed, then zoomed off, returning shortly with a bucket for Jinx, set next to the bed for her sickly lover.  
"D-don't you have work today?" Jinx asked weakly.  
"Yes, but i'll call in and explain that i can't come in today." Blackfire said.  
"No...You already took the pass few days off with me...just call in a babysitter.."  
"...are you sure?" Blackfire asked stoking her cheek.  
"as sure as i am that i need a bum change." Jinx said with a little smile.  
Blackfire grinned a bit, then grabbed the bag of diapers and wipes. instead of the usual slow and sexual change, Blackfire was quick and soon, Jinx's soaked di-di was in the trash, and a clean one was on her.  
"Any idea whats wrong?" Blackfire asked.  
"Feels like the flu...I just need bed rest and plenty of liquids..."  
" Ok. I'll go and make you some soup now...if you need me, yell OK?"  
Jinx nodded and Blackfire took off.

As Jinx's Chicken noddle soup cooked, Blackfire went over the list of people that she knew on earth, and more so, in jump city. she only wanted the best for her Jinxe, and thus, she had to be sure that she chose the best person.  
turning the soup down, she picked up the phone.  
"Hello Robin? May I talk to Starfire please?"

Starfire had been munching on her waffles, made by raven just the way she loved them, when robin called her over to the phone.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Starfire? This is you're sister. I need a favor..."  
Starfire's eyes narrowed and she drew a deep breath, still not trusting Blackfire.  
"What?"  
"I've taken Jinx as my mate...and she's quite into being treated like a infant." Blackfire said bluntly.  
On the other end of the phone, Starfire's mouth hung open.  
"A-and?" She asked.  
"Jinx is sick with the flu...and I have to go to work. if i don't go..it could mean my job...I was wondering...Hoping that maybe you could babysit her? Please?"  
"..."  
"she won't be much trouble. you'll just have to keep a eye on her if she gets worse or is hungry...and um...Change her." Blackfire said.  
"...I...er..."  
"I wouldn't be asking if there was anyone else i could trust with her. Please Starfire, Jinx means the world to me, and I don't want to have to leave her alone, and i can't call into work sick. i simple can't.they'll fire me."  
"...for Jinx's sake i'll do it." Starfire said.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Blackfire squealed.  
"I shall be over in about half a hour. when do you have to leave for work?"  
"well, I should be on my way in about 45, so I'll have time to give you a quick rundown. you know my address and everything right?"  
"Of course. we do have to keep a eye on you, as part of the deal."  
"I know, just making sure...Anyways, see you soon!."

Starfire shook her head and then turned to the other titans who were watching her with interest as she rarely got phone calls.  
"That was my sister...it seems she need me to babysit Jinx." She said in a slightly shocked voice.  
"Bah?!" The rest of the titans replied.

"OK crinkle butt, I got your auntie Starfire to agree to come over and watch you. you have to be on your best behavior for her, and I think it would be best if you acted more like a Toddler than you're usual baby self." Blackfire sadi, walking in and laying next to jinx, beeping her on the nose.  
"Ok mommy.." Jinx groaned slightly.  
"aww, I'll go see how your soup is doing. and i'll bring you back in from juice and some Graval." Blackfire said, kissing her sickly girl on the head, then zoomed out of the room.

Jinx shifted about, trying to keep her belly calm. she felt anther of nasua sneaking up on her and whimpered as she reached for the bucket.  
" Knew i should of clean that ducky off before chewing on it..." she groaned before suffering a repeat performance of earlier.  
Blackfire walked in as she dry heaved, and was quick to rush to her baby's side, and wiped Jinx's mouth when she was done.  
"...Are you up to eating some soup still?" Blackfire asked.  
"Y-yeah...I feel little better now...always do for awhile after puking..."  
Blackfire nodded and set a tray up on Jinx's lap as she sat up in bed, and then placed a bowl of chicken noddle soup in front of her, next to it, a sippy cup full of ginger ale and two gravel pills.  
"Take taking those, they should help."  
Jinx nodded, and took her pills, before slowly starting to eat, the soup tasting damn good.

"Think you'll be able to handle this?" Raven asked.  
Starfire had a bag packed with spare clothes, in case jinx vomited on her and her favorite childerns book, planing on reading to jinx, and was on her way out the door when raven stopped her.  
"I belive so. why?"  
"well, if she gets to be too much, give me a call. I'm used to dealing with bratty baby's." Raven said with a grin.  
"From looking after Melvin and the others?" starfire asked.  
"And Beast boy." Raven said with a wicked girn, leaving starfire to wonder just what happened behind closed doors.

Now finished her soup, and cleaned up from the bit of soup that spilled on her, Jinx laid back, feeling a bit better, as Blackfire was cleaning up the dishes quickly. next to Jinx was a stuffed Teddy bear, which she held close and snuggled with, pouting slightly.  
"..wish mommy didn't hafa go..." she grumbled under her breath.  
It was going to be bad enough getting used to Blackfire not being her looking after her while she was at work, but on the first day to get sick? what a pain.  
with a sigh, she rolled onto her back holding the Teddy above her.  
"I hope auntie star is nice to me." She said.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she will be!" She said in a gruff voice, pretending to be talking for the bear.  
"Oh, i don't know Mr. bear...she can be very scary.."  
"So can you're mommy, member what she did to mammoth yesterday?"  
Jinx giggled as she recalled that.

Blackfire had taken her out to the park to play, and Jinx was dressed in a pink pair of cover alls, and was playing in the sand, while Blackfire was in jeans and t-shirt, and watching her from a park bench.  
Thats when Mammoth had run though the park, Trying to lose a set of cops chasing him, and stopped and stared at jinx, before breaking into laughter.  
his taunts had barely began, when jinx started to tear up. before the first tear hit the sandbox, B;Blackfire had launched herself at Mammoth.  
"You leave my baby girl the hell alone!"  
"Huh, Blackfire?"  
with one punch, mammoth was reeling on his feet, and turned back to met Blackfire.  
"You're the reason jinx is like this?" He asked in a amazed voice.  
"I suggest you get the hell out of here, and don't ever make fun of jinx again.." Backfire has said, eyes glowing. "Otherwise, I'll be forced to remove a organ that you very much enjoy having."  
Mammoth had screamed like a school girl, then took off running.

"Mommy will 'tect me from any poopy heads." Jinx said with a giggle.  
"Of course I will. Mummy's have to protect their babies." Blackfire said, standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.  
Before more could be said, the doorbell rang, and Blackfire rushed to it.  
right after she had left, Jinx patted her belly, and with a evil grin, lifted a leg to fart, planing on stinking up the room a little.  
However, as the back of her diaper filled up, a red faced Jinx realized that she wasn't quite in control of herself as she thought.  
"Opps."

When Blackfire opened the door, she was surprised to see Raven with starfire.  
"Hey guys...um...Raven, why are you here?" Blackfire asked with a sweat drop.  
"Think of me as her back up, just in case Jinx proves to be too much for her. don't worry, I'll be mostly sitting back. i know more about child care than she does." Raven said moving pass Blackfire.  
"ah...Ok..."  
"Sister, it is good to see you." starfire said with a smile, and after hesitating for a moment, hugged her big sister tightly.  
Blackfire smiled a little, before returning the hug.  
"whats with the change in attitude lil sis?" she asked, leading starfire into the house, shutting the door.  
"well, I have to admit, i am still worried that you are still slightly evil, but if you have taken on a lover and care for her enough to ask for our help.." Starfire stopped and smiled.  
"I'll take you in to see her, then show you round the house." Blackfire said. "she should be falling asleep soon, i gave her a strong dose of gravel to help her tummy clam down."  
Raven snickered behind the girl and they stopped to turn around and look at her.  
"sorry, hearing you say tummy is...I'll be quiet." Raven said.  
As the three girls walked into the bedroom, only one of them made a face.  
"well, I see somebody's made a stinky." Blackfire said with a smile.  
Starfire gasped and plugged her nose.  
"dear god, I do not realize that her soiled diapers would be so...foul!" starfire gasped.  
"You think this is bad, all three of the kids got the runs when i was rescuing them from the brotherhood...and there weren't maybe rest stops around..." Raven said with a shudder.  
"well, starfire, do you actually know how to change a diaper?" Blackfire asked.  
"Um...I have a vague idea..." Starfire replied, with a blush.  
"I'll show her how to do it." Raven said with a bit of a grin. "Lay back jinx, auntie rae rae is going to take care of you."  
Looking humiliated beyond compare, Jinx lay back, unable to form any words as the teen girls talked about her as if she truly was a infant, and ergo, had no say in anything. on one hand, she was slightly miffed at being ignored, on the other, she did like the full baby treatment...  
Raven pulled back the covers, and set a changing mat under the stinky jinx.  
"Ok starfire watch carefully, next diaper is all yours." raven said before turning her attention to jinx and smiling warmly. "sorry, just need to get the basics drilled into you're other auntie.Do you want a paci or a Teddy while I'm doing this? some big kids like a distraction while this goes on..."  
Jinx blushed and shook her head no.  
"Ok. Now i have a strong feeling that you and your mommy get quite...excited during most changes. I'm not saying thats a bad thing or judging you, but if you start to get too sexually excited, let me know so that i can stop, as we're here to look after you, not get you off like a couple of whores. understand?"  
again, Jinx nodded her head, though she looked exteamly Humiliated.  
starfire herself, looked a tad red in the face, as well as Blackfire.  
"actually, why don't you show starfire around, and then head off. i'll take care of stinky here, and show starfire how to handle diaper changes afterwards, and she can show me around after that."  
Blackfire nodded, and floated over to Jinx and gave her a kiss.  
"Mommy most likely not have time to come back in and say goodbye, so she'll say it now. bye bye sweetheart. be a good girl for your auntie's and i hope you feel better soon. I'll be back at about Five."  
Jinx whimpered,d looking at the clock as it was fifth-teen to nine now, and sighed.  
"otay mommy, wove ous." Jinx said, holding up her arms.  
"I 'wove' you too." Blackfire said, hugging jinx tight, then taking starfire off to show around the house.  
"now that thats done..." raven said with a smirk, before un-taping Jinx's diaper and grabbing some wipes.  
"Somehow, i think you're taking a sadistic pleasure in this." Jinx grumbled as Raven started to wipe her clean.  
"well, I'd be lying if i said i didn't enjoy this. you were a bit of a bother to me back in the day." Raven said with a snicker.  
"Though the way you've been handling yourself and talking, you didn't just ;earn all this from looking after those kids did you?" Jinx asked with a smirk of her own, as she lifted herself up, allowing Raven to wipe her poopy behind.  
It was ravens turn to blush as she cleaned Jinx's crack.  
"W-well..I kinda found that i really like taking care of people like this..And Beast boy was desperate to go out with me...so it was rather easy to convince him to play." Raven said.  
Jinx giggled and meeped as a wipe went over her front.  
"Though i must say, you seem to be much more fun that beast boy. He only puts up with the diapers till he blows, which is about 10 seconds after his cock is exposed to air." Raven said rolling her eyes.  
"Ah, one of those. I know how annoying that can be." Jinx said. "there's a reason I'm a lesbian." she added with a smirk.  
"and here i thought you just liked muff.." Raven said in a mock tone, finished with cleaning jinx.  
a new diaper was placed under her, the old one rolled up and taped before being dropped in a diaper pail. as she started to sprinkle powder on Jinx's privates, the pink haired witch locked eyes with Raven.  
"why don't you ask starfire to be you're baby?"  
Raven dropped the baby powder, a bit of a cloud puffing up and choking her before she could wave it away.  
"was it something i said?" Jinx asked with a grin.  
"I...I could never ask starfire. Her and robin-"  
"are just seeing each other to keep up appearances. Robin's queerer than a three dollar bill, and is dating Speedy and starfire is a bigger Dyke than me." Jinx interrupted with a evil grin.  
"...How the hell could that be true, and how do you know this?" Raven demanded.  
"Finish up with my change and I'll tell you." Jinx said with a sweet little giggle.

"And thats all. we hope you have enjoyed the tour, and the gift shop is open." Blackfire said with a smirk.  
Starfire giggled abit and nodded.  
"OK, I will show Raven everything. you are free to go now sister." she said with a smile.  
"Just a sec. before i go.." Blackfire looked around to make sure raven was still with Jinx. "You and robin still keeping up the farce?"  
Starfire blushed and looked around herself, then pulled Blackfire into a nearby closet.  
"Hush! I asked you not to mention that..." She hissed.  
"Star, I'm your big sister and I'm worried about you. You told me before i could hit on robin much more about how gay he was, and I knew before I left tamerain that you were a lesbian. what with seducing you're chamber maid and what not." Blackfire said with a grin.  
"...we are still faking a relationship to keep up appearances..." starfire said in a disappointed tone.  
"Why don't you talk to Raven? You two are so close anyways, I would swear you're already going out."  
"I...I could never! she's with beast boy. and i couldn't risk our friendship like that. She might react violently if i were to express how i feel!"  
"So you DO have feelings for her!"  
Starfire's hands covered her mouth and meeped.  
"it's OK Star, I won't tell. but i think you better tell how you feel soon. even true love doesn't wait forever..."  
With that, Blackfire hugged her sister, and took off for work.

"Fuck me sideways..." Raven muttered, hearing the full story from Jinx.  
"That was about my reaction first time i heard it." Jinx with a nod.  
She was changed fully into a fresh diaper and Raven sat next to her on the bed.  
"well, that still doesn't change that she might not be interested in me.." Raven started. "Or be interested in wearing."  
"First of all, there have been more than a few times she's looked at you and I'm surprised she hasn't just pounced and raped you. she's way into you. second of all, even if she doesn't wanna wear, so what? you two can still be happy."  
Raven looked thoughtful and then hugged Jinx.  
"OK crinkle butt, you have a good point. if you're right, I'll be you're real auntie soon."  
Jinx giggled as raven got up.  
"Go get her tiger!"  
"you just hush and stay in here." Raven said with a smile.

They almost walked into each other in the hall, and they shared a look.  
"starfire..."  
"raven...  
"I have something i need to tell you!" They said in unison.  
they each blinked and blushed.  
"You go first..." starfire said,a quiver in her voice.  
"...starfire...when i first met you...I thought you were simply a air headed princess who was quick to anger. but you proved me wrong, and have shown that not only are you a rare beauty...but you are one of the kindest, most caring people in the universe. Over time, the respect that I've had for you has turned into a deep friendship...and I want the chance to let that friendship turn into something more..."  
Raven wrapped a arm around the taller girl and pulled them together, as starfire gasped and shook in ravens arms.  
"R-raven...are you saying what I think you are?" she whispered.  
"starfire...I love you...will you be my girlfriend?" Raven asked.  
with a squeal of pure delight, starfire planted her lips on Ravens, and French kissed the goth, moving her into the wall and picking raven up so that they were face to face, before finally breaking the kiss and smiling with a fool.  
"Is that a yes?" Raven asked with a smile.  
"yes raven, that is a yes. I too, have felt this way about you for so long...but what about Beast boy? i do not wish to hurt him..."  
"He's only going out with me for a piece of tail to shag. I don't think this will bug him to much. he'll most likely squeal about having two lesbians in the tower to watch." Raven said with a scowl.  
starfire giggled and licked Ravens cheek.  
"do not scowl. while it is quite cute on you, i prefer to see you smiling. "  
"well, normally i avoid long periods of smiling...but for you..."  
Raven broke out into a toothy grin that made starfire break into laughter.

when they came strolling in shortly after, leaning into each other, Jinx said up and clapped.  
"about time you two got together." she declared.  
"What are you talking about?" starfire asked blushing.  
"Star, chill,. who do you think gave Raven the nerve to come up to you and come clean. I've always said you two would make a cute couple."  
"Now...before we cause starfire to die from too much blushing, maybe i should start teaching her how to change you? after all, i have a feeling she'll be over here alot more often."  
Jinx nodded and lay down, above the covers again.  
"Luck is with you two today. first of all, the pills mommy gave me are working wonders and i shouldn't be sick anytime soon. Secondly I just soaked my diaper."  
"You couldn't of just gone in the messy diaper i just changed you out of?" Raven asked with a sweat drop.  
"well i didn't have to pee then." Jinx said, sticking her tounge out at raven.  
"why you little-"  
"Friends please! must we fight? it works out to our advantage in any case does it not raven?"  
"well...I suppose...now starfire, watch carefully."  
Raven picked up a fresh diaper, and moved much quicker than she did before, a somewhat evil look in her eye as Jinx was changed.  
"Did you catch all of that?" Raven asked.  
"I caught some of it...could you re-do it?" starfire asked with a sweat drop.  
"well, it would be wasting the diaper. see, the tapes don't stick so well the second time. right jinx?"  
"Yeah, if she undoes it and goes to tape it again, there a chance the diaper will just fall off of me. not a good thing."  
"Oh...then I suppose I'll just have to wait till you require anther change." starfire said.  
"well, there IS anther way..." Raven said, a somewhat scary smile upon her face.

Jinx sat at the conner of her bed, snickering slightly as she snugged her Teddy bear.  
a red faced starfire lay on Jinx's Changing table, her skirt and under-ware put to the side.  
"are you sure about this?" starfire squeaked out.  
"Of course. if you're the one getting diapered, then you're sure to catch it right?"  
"...I suppose..."  
"right. now I'll go nice and slow this time..."  
True to her word, Raven did go slow. in a almost seductive manner, she unfolded one of Jinx's thickest diaper, and used her magic to lift Starfire's bum up and slid the diaper under her.  
"I know you're not dirty or wet, but for the sake of teaching you, we'll pretend you're stinky, ok?"  
Starfire gulped and nodded, as raven took out a wipe.  
"You wanna make sure to clean everything, so as to make sure that Jinxe or any other child you look after doesn't get a rash or sick. "  
slowly, the cold wipe was moved acrossed Starfire's flesh, goose bumps raising up from starfire as she was touched down there. while she could handle the cold depths of space fine and thus the coldness of the wipe didn't bother her, she was rather sensitive to moisture, and she shuddered.  
"easy starfire...let me know if you want me to stop.." Raven said in a loving voice.  
starfire opened her mouth to talk, then Raven started to clean her front and the poor girl shut her eyes tight and gasped slowly.  
"sh, it's ok..." raven cooed into Starfire's ear, as the poor girl started to whimper.  
"P-Please...not in front of jinx..." starfire moaned softly, at her lovers mercy.  
"shh, I'm almost done." She assured starfire.  
seconds later, as starfire felt as if she could no more, Raven finished with the wiping, leaving starfire strangely disappointed.  
"I'll make that up to you later?" Raven promised, as Jinx snicker on her bed.  
The sweet scent of baby powder hit Starfire's nose as raven sprinkled her.  
"You want to make sure to put on lots of it, as it will help cover up any smells and also helps with rashes etc."  
the diaper was taped up and Raven helped starfire sit up.  
"did you catch it all this time?" she asked.  
"Yes. thank you...Can you hand me my panties and skirt. i shall change back now.."  
"well..I don't really think you should change back yet..." Raven said with a daring little grin.  
"What?! why not?" starfire meeped.  
"well, Blackfire does make a fair chunk of change, and she is investing her money smartly, but she still isn't rich. it would be a waste of money for you to just toss the diaper like that. you should wear it for awhile, get the moneys worth out of it you know?"  
"well...that...that does make sense..." starfire said in a little voice.  
"and no one is going to bug you. i think you look cute and Jinx doesn't have much room to talk." Raven went on. "so you really should just keep it on. when you have to go to the bathroom, just let me know and I'll help you take it off."  
Starfire gulped but once again, nodded.  
"Now, I'm going to go and relax and watch some TV, you're still in charge here starfire. so have fun." Raven said before walking out of the room, leaving the two diapered girls to stare at each other.  
"So...um...do you wish to play an game?" starfire asked lamely.  
Jinx giggled and then got a wicked grin on her face.  
"How about...truth or dare?'  
"sounds harmless enough.."  
"It always does." Jinx said evilly. "OK my fellow crinkle butt. Truth or dare? and you can't just pick truth over and over again."  
"OK...I chose truth this time.." starfire said with a gulp.  
"OK..How do you really feel about the kind of relationship me and Blackfire have going on?"  
"...to be honest...I found it quite shocking to begin with and wasn't too sure how to feel about it. but seeing how much you two care for each other...and love each other...I feel as though you two shall be together forever. Now...Truth or dare Jinxe?"  
"I'll pick truth as well."  
"...How much about my private life did my sister tell you?"  
It was Jinx's turn to blush, as starfire had a bit of a stern look on her face.  
"I er..."  
"I'm not mad at you, but i do wish Blackfire would of kept some things to herself."  
"well...I know it all. about you and the maid...about how robin prefers a hot dog to a slice of pie..."  
"...Moving along..." a red faced starfire said.  
"Ok...it's dare time auntie Star...In the top drawer of my pink dresser isa pair of pink, frilly locking plastic panties. I dare you to put them on and then lock them."  
"...Do you know exactly where the keys are to unlock them?" starfire asked.  
"of course. i wouldn't of suggested it other wise."  
"...OK."  
Starfire floated over to the dresser and slowly slid on the plastic panties, and with a snap, locked them in place.  
"Satisfied?" she called over to Jinx.  
"Nope. i want you to wear them for awhile...and i wanna go out and watch TV now." Jinx said with a childish girn.  
"We can go out and watch, but i wish to take this panties off first." Starfire replied with a blush.  
"No! you hafa keep them on for awhile, or the dare doesn't count and you'll be a big poopy head and not be my favorite auntie anymore!" Jinx yelled out.  
starfire blinked and then sweat dropped.  
" well...OK..." she said, hoping raven was busy with something else.

Raven had been watching a soap opera when Jinx and starfire walked in. raven looked at starfire, her bottom looking all cute incase in the frills, and then let out a laugh and made a awing sound.  
"You look so cute!" Raven gushed.  
"...I was playing truth and are and-"  
"Sure sure, make up your stories...I told her about the panties and she was dying to put them on to look pretty for you." Jinx lied.  
Starfire acked and turned and glared at Jinx, who winked even as raven floated over and patted Starfire's ass.  
"Aww, trying to look cute for me? thats sooo sweet..." Raven said, kissing Starfire's neck.  
"W-wait I..er..ohh..." The poor flustered girl tried to explain what was going on, but raven was patting the front of her diaper.  
Raven dragged starfire over to the couch, and sat her down in her lap, nipping Starfire's ear.  
"I'll just be sitting over here, pwaying wiff my dollies..." Jinx said with a wicked grin.  
Raven laid down, and starfire, after a moment lay down on top of her, her face buried into ravens neck and started to kiss it even as Raven rubbed and patted her diaper.  
"Does my wittle girl like this?" raven whispered into Starfire ear, before reaching the front of the diaper and giving a squeeze making the panties crinkle nosily.  
"mm...yesh..." starfire purred thrusting herself into ravens hand.  
"such a good baby..." Raven whispered, patting and Squeezing, meeting Starfire's lips and kissing her.  
For her part, Starfire was torn between the amazing feeling of all of this, and her hulmation over having Raven think she wanted to wear the panties.  
"mmm...ohh...M-mommy.." starfire groaned, before they both froze.  
"what did you just call me?" Raven asked, a smile on her face, as she kissed Starfire's cheek.  
"M-ommy...I did not mean-"  
She was silenced with a kiss.  
"It's OK. thats what i want you to call me,my little crinkle butt. I want you to be my little baby.." anther squeeze and starfire was whimpering.

Jinx drooled a bit as she watched the girls go, and slowly rocked back and forth as she watched them go.  
"damn, wish i had some popcorn.." Jinx whispered softly.

The game between them lasted over a hour, Raven expertly keeping starfire on the brink but never letting her climax.  
By the end of it, Starfire was sweating drooling mess, and was planting Raven with kisses all over, promising her mommy the moon if she would only let her have what she needed.  
"suckle on your thumb star-bright..." raven whispered into her ear.  
starfire did so, and was seconds later brought over into paradise.  
"such a good baby..."raven whispered into Starfire's ear.

The rest of the day passed quickly enough, Jinx was kept on graval to keep her tummy calm, though the side effect was that she fell asleep in her high chair during lunch.  
starfire was put down for a nap with Jinx, much to her protest, but Raven had just ignored Starfire's whining and set her in the bed next to jinx, who curled up to starfire, and handed starfire a bottle.  
"You too look so cute! it's always cutie with babies cuddle with each other. " Raven snickered.  
Starfire had blushed and suckled on the bottle, And slowly became sleepy and curled up with jinx, one arm draped over the sleeping witch, while she sucked her thumb.

It was about four hours later when starfire slowly sat up, her belly gurgling. a blush covered her face as she passed a bit of gas and she gently shook Jinx.  
"Jinx...Jinxe...where is the key?" she whispered.  
"nnnnn...sleepy..." Jinx groaned and turned over.  
Normally, Starfire would give jinx all the time she needed to wake up, but with her bowels gurgling she didn't have any time to be nice.  
"Jinx! where is the key?!" starfire growled, shaking her.  
Jinx meeped and then sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
"the what?" she asked in a dazed voice, just as Starfire let fluffy off the leash and jinx covered her nose.  
"Ewww!"  
"There is a reason i want to find the key to these panties..." starfire said with a blush.  
"did you poop?"  
"Not yet, i wish to remove the panties and then the diaper and go in the bathroom. the idea of soiling myself does not seem pleasant."  
"don't knock it till you've tried it." Jinx giggled.  
"in any case..."  
"The key is with mommy. it's on her key chain." Jinx said with a smirk.  
"...What?"  
"I said-"  
"I heard what you said...why would you convince me to put these panties on if the only key to them isn't here?" Starfire growled.  
"...Seemed like a a fun idea at the time?"  
"...I am not pleased..." starfire said in a low tone.  
as she spoke she grabbed Jinx's arm, leaving bruises were she grabbed and pulled jinx over her lap.before the first strike could hit however, Raven was rushing into the room, and lifted the whimpering Jinx away from starfire.  
"what the hell is going on in here?" Raven demanded.  
"She lied to me and told me that she knew where the key to these were." starfire grumbled.  
"I didn't lie...sniffles I told you...Mommy has it..." Jinx whimpered.  
"I had assumed if you were convincing me to wear them that the key would be in the house!"  
"well you assumed wrong." Jinx shot back.  
"Enough! Jinx, you should of told starfire that the key wasn't here, but you're hurt enough as it is...Starfire...You need to learn to control yourself better..."  
"But she lied, and now I'm going to soil myself!" Starfire wailed.  
"So? You're just a big baby...Baby's poop themselves all the time." raven floated up and took Starfire into her arms.  
"Go ahead honey...just let go..."  
Starfire sniffled and shook her head, even as Jinx crawled over and cuddled into her.  
"Come on star bright...go poopy...it does feel good...and mommy will be home in half a hour...:"  
"Thats right...just go ahead..." She patted Starfire's bum.  
"I..I do not know..." starfire whimpered. "What if i don't like it?"  
"Auntie star...can you really hold it in for half a hour?" Jinx asked with a small smile.  
"I would rather have it leak out because i could not hold it then willingly poop myself, and i might last!"  
"Star honey...Either you poop yourself right now...and I'll let that be you're punishment for hurting Jinxe...or i will have to give you a spanking..."  
"B-But...that not fair!" Starfire wailed, kicking her legs as jinx and raven giggled some.  
"Who ever said life was fair?" Jinx asked.  
Before Starfire could answer, a horrible look came over her face and a loud blart was heard as the back of Starfire's diaper began to bulge.  
Raven patted her back, and coo'ed into Starfire's ear as the princess filled her diapers. when she was done, a smelly starfire curled up in Ravens lap and sucked on her thumb, sniffling slightly.  
"star want change..." She said childishly.  
Raven exchanged a look with Jinx and they both looked worried.  
"Starfire? honey, are you OK?" Raven asked, kissing her cheek.  
"Y-Yeah...thought maybe if i talked babyish, you would rush out and get the key..."starfire sniffled.  
it was about then that the door opened up and Blackfire walked in.  
"Surprise! i got off of work ear-...STARFIRE?!"

Starfire was cleaned upas quick as possible, and in the resulting days, would every so often visit Blackfire and Jinx, every-time with Raven, who was officially her girlfriend now.

"You know Blackfire...It's kinda funny when you stop and think about it..." Raven said, sitting on the deck.  
She was dressed in a two piece black swimsuit as was sipping from a glass of ice tea.  
"what is Raven?"  
Blackfire and raven were laying on deck chair, and she was in a one piece blue swimsuit and had a pair of sunglasses on.  
"Jinx actually always wanted this...and you gave her the love she wanted...But starfire...was so desperate for love that i managed to convince her that she wanted this.." Raven giggled.  
Blackfire lowered her sun glasses.  
"You mean?..."  
"when we got back to the tower, at first starfire wanted nothing to do with diapers anymore...but a couple of tapes slipped under her pillows, and some dirty talk while fingering her..."  
They both looked over as Jinx and starfire were in one piece matching pink swimsuit, frills on the butts that bulged a bit with custom made little swimmers.  
they were both in a kiddie pool and were playing with boats under there mummy's watchful eyes.  
"did you do what i think you did?" Blackfire asked.  
"please. she was miserable inside, rejected by Robin, and treated like a freak on this world. I'm giving her all the love she could need, and a bit of a freedom while I'm at it."  
"heh...cute...So how long where you planing on waiting before you were going to ask me to move in?"  
"...How did you know?"  
"I heard it on the grapevine that robin less than please with you two in you're little coming out speech, you mentioned how he was queerer than a three dollar bill." Blackfire snickered. " and of course, the answer is yes. Jinx could use a sister, and i need a nanny." Blackfire said with a grin.  
"you do know that they can act mature if they have to?" Raven asked.  
"True. But outside of sex, i prefer my Jinxe to act the age she wants to be."  
"alright...we'll be moved in by Monday. all and all, this should make life...interesting."


End file.
